Savior
by Sarge51
Summary: A flash of light, orange and black and before she knew it, he was gone. Just an idea, but if people like it I'll run with it. Working on a ton of stuff. fembakugo


The day had started off so well for Katsumi. She'd awoken in Izuku's bed after a night of no dreaming. She'd had tea with Inko as they discussed their favorite memories of her son, only happy tears falling into Inko's cup. Katsumi made the train on time, no one hassled her! No creeps trying to hit on her or anything. She knew it was odd, but she figured she deserved a good day for once. Too bad for her the universe just like shitting on her.

They'd arrived at the USJ for rescue training. The extras were talking her ear off as usual, but at least Kirishima was tolerable. The girl may spout nonsense about 'manliness!' twenty-four seven, but she was... decent. Her first friend since she was eight. Ten years of being alone.

The bus ride to the USJ had taken a while, but she was in awe just like everyone else when the finally pulled up to the doors. After disembarking the busses they had been greeted by the space hero thirteen and led inside the facility after a small speech. Right as they were about to split up for training, the fucking portals showed up.

She hated how much they reminded her of the incident, but these were black and purple, not that hellish orange and black that ruined her world. Villains flooded into the facility and they couldn't bring up any comms. The intruders declared themselves to be the League of Villains.

They had been thrown to the wolves all over the facility when that mist fucker sucked them up. She didn't want to admit it, but she thought she was dead right then, but no, she's fine. She had to blow up an army of trash, but they'd survived.

Her and Kirishima had managed to make it all the way to the center of the USJ, just in time to see their teacher get hit face smashed into the ground by some freakish purple bird monster. She didn't even hesitate, she used her quirk and flew into the fight. She unleashed her gauntlet and blew that big ugly fuck away.

Kirishima escaped with Aizawa and returned to her side. That's when shit hit the fan. She tried her best, but it wasn't enough. This fucking freak had taken every hit she dished out. She'd overused her quirk to the point where her hands and forearms we're blistered, raw and blood traveled down to her fingertips in rivulets, drops hitting the dirt of the courtyard.

Kirishima had tried her best, but that freak swatted her away like a fly. She was on the ground behind Katsumi, blood flowing from her wounds, limbs bruised and her leg was bent at an unnatural angle that made her sick. Katsumi wasn't much better off.

She sucked in wheezing breaths as she struggled to stand up, falling to a knee. Her vision blurred in and out of focus as a black void seeped in from her peripherals. Something warm flowed down her face as she struggled to focus on the freak stalking toward her. The laughter of that bastard with the hands filled her ears.

"Well, not that I don't admire your tenacity, but I think you're just too undergeared for this boss. You're at one hp, no Mana, not even any party members to save you." he taunted. The beast lumbered ever closer and her heart kept beating faster.

"This is what being a hero has wrought, death! Nomu! Kill the brat!" yelled hand fucker. The Nomu shrieked as it raised it's fists. This was it. She was going to die…

She closed her eyes. Her mind filled her vision with green eyes filled with determination and desperation. The sound of air whistling past the freaks fists filled her ears. She could still here him…

_Crack!_

The sound of something slicing into flesh filled her ears and a deep voice followed.

"Don't worry Kaachan…" said a soft male baritone. The nickname made her eyes shoot open in shock. What she saw before her made so little sense…

A man, tall, broad and covered in leather armor stood between her and the Nomu. He wore something that she could have sworn was nordic in origin with its fur collar and green cloth covered in runes. It was honest to gods armor. Two sword sheaths were strapped to his back, both swords from them held in front of him in an x, the fist of the Nomu having been sliced into like a hot knife into butter with the swords holding the beast back. The man's hair was pulled back into a tail, shaved on the sides and almost as black as pitch with a hint of green. His face was covered in scars and tanned dark, but his eyes hit her hardest.

Despite the fact they looked like cats eyes, no one could replicate that emerald green. The man smiled at her with that same look of determination and strength that she knew she had seen before. A smile crossed his face and her eyes couldn't have gotten wider. She heard one last thing before everything faded to black.

"I'll save you."


End file.
